Bye Bye Bye
by Oceanserpent
Summary: Heero and Relena, together again? *Song fic* Sequel to "It's Gonna Be Me"
1. A Ghostly Familiar Heartbreaker

Part One: A Ghostly Familiar Heartbreaker  
  
***  
  
Bye bye bye  
  
***  
  
Relena stared at the picture absently. She'd found herself doing this every night before she tried to sleep. She would sit on her ivory satin comforter, in her silky sheen nightgown, dreamily staring at a rare picture. She would sit there and stare, just stare for an hour or more at any picture she got her hands on of Heero Yuy.   
  
Relena sighed as she once again took in every detail of the young man in the picture. He didn't know that his picture had been taken. He was standing with one hand in the pocket of the navy blue jacket he wore. He had blue jeans on, and a white shirt. He was smiling at the ferret that had popped up out of his jacket front. He was actually smiling and Relena had a picture of it. She smiled sadly as she thought of the smile she would never see directed at her. She took back that thought as it saddened her immensely to know that she would never see it at all. I wonder how he's changed...He's probably taller now...Not as skinny...Could he possibly be more muscular than he was? She thought fleetingly.   
  
Relena sighed as she made her resolve. "I will stop this tonight. You will never be here; you will never be mine. If you were back to yourself, you would be off to start a fight. Not here with me." She said aloud, through her nightly tears of heartbreak. "My pain is over." Relena dropped the picture in the fireplace. "Good night, my Heero Yuy." She said to the picture that was twisting into multicolored flames. She turned back to her bed and fell upon it, sobbing all of her pain, wishing it to leave her with this new resolve. No, Relena you are kidding yourself, you will never be rid of this terrible, terrible pain. You will always live your life alone. She thought to herself in earnest.   
  
***  
  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
***  
  
Eventually, Relena cried herself to sleep. Paegan knew she would do this, so he crept quietly into her room after she had, and gently put her under the covers. He went and shut her window, the common sea breeze ruffling what hair he had. He glanced over at the fireplace as a blue flame caught his eye. He watched silently, sadly, as Heero Yuy's face twisted and contorted, as if in agony and despair, as it burned into oblivion.  
  
"My dear Princess Relena, do not lose hope. He will come to you. Do not give up. You will not live your life alone. You will live it with Heero Yuy." He quietly told her sleeping form. He walked out of the room and gently shut its double doors. Paegan walked back to his room and turned out the lights to join the rest of the pacifist kingdom in peaceful slumber, without the worry of war or devastation, for their leader slept now, and with her was the hope for the world.  
  
***  
Heero Yuy sat in a chair in the main lounge of the Peacemillion in outer space. He gazed silently out the broad window that displayed space. He quietly sipped the hot cocoa he held in his hand. It had become a habit to have cocoa in the morning. He didn't even notice that Quatre and Trowa had floated into the lounge. He continued to sit there, sipping his cocoa, thinking. That was quite an experience. I actually met my mother. And I have a sister? I hope OZ doesn't find out about this...But...Relena? What happened to Relena? He thought to himself in sudden alarm. "Oh, Relena..." he accidentally said aloud, placing his head in one hand.   
  
"She's all right, Heero." Quatre told him. Heero's head shot up. He hadn't realized there was someone in the room with him. Quatre smiled kindly at him. "Hello. It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're well. I just arrived from the Sank Kingdom. I've been watching over Relena for you, Heero." His limpid blue eyes said to Heero that there was something he wasn't saying.  
  
"What are you hiding? What happened?" He asked suspiciously, his voice as hard as ice. His blue eyes narrowed at Quatre.  
  
"Trowa, could you excuse us a moment?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded once and then left the lounge. Quatre turned back to Heero and his smile faded. It was replaced by a sad look that always looked worse than it was because of Quatre's innocent face. "She's sad, Heero. Actually, she's heartbroken. She missies you terribly, even your misguided attempts at her assassination. She cries herself to sleep almost every night. The only night she doesn't, is the night she is too tired because of the compounded lack of sleep from crying herself to sleep." Quatre looked down at his shoes before continuing. "I was just informed by Paegan that Relena has given up on you. She refuses to believe that you will return. Ever." Quatre's look changed to a glare of contempt towards Heero and his completely emotionless glare. "Will you quit acting! You are the stupidest guy I know! You can't even admit when you are in love!" Quatre turned and stormed out of the room, followed by a confused Trowa Barton.   
  
Heero stood in the lounge, surprised despite himself. Quatre had never reacted so harshly; save for when he had been upset because of Relena being missing. Am I that stoic? Heero thought. He turned and stared out at the quiet of space. He stood there for a few minutes, sorting through the torrent of emotions he felt at this strange new thought, before walking out. He seemed fine, even to himself; seemed ready for anything. But when he turned a corner he saw Duo floating towards him. That was when he snapped, realizing he was not all right. He pushed himself hard off a wall and shot down a side corridor. He could hear Duo yelling after him, but he didn't want to talk. He reached his room and collapsed on his bunk. He lay there for an hour or more, lost in his thoughts, until one thought broke through.   
  
"I am a fool." was that thought.  
  
***  
  
Duo floated up to Heero's door. He went to knock when he heard it. He froze, not quite comprehending what he heard. He put his ear to the door to see if it was coming from inside. Sure enough, it was. Duo floated back uncertainly. Man, I've never heard Heero cry before…Something's gotta be majorly wrong… He thought to himself in confusion. "Uh, Heero? Hey buddy, you in there?" he asked cautiously. All he heard in response was Heero yell "I am a fool!" and then he heard a loud thump.   
  
***  
  
I know that I can't   
Take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
*** 


	2. Sad Findings

Part Two: Sad Findings  
  
***  
  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
***  
  
Duo rushed into Heero's room. He found Heero on the floor, unconscious. Duo walked over and shook Heero. "Heero, hey Heero. C'mon buddy, wake up. What did you do to yourself?" Duo asked as he decided to try another way of waking him up. He walked over to the door alarm and pushed it. This'll wake him up for sure...He always wakes up when something is happening. Duo rationalized. The alarm started to blare but Heero didn't budge. "Man, you're out cold."   
  
Howard finally showed himself along with a team of emergency personnel. They came barging into the room and immediately were angry. They saw nothing to instigate an emergency. Duo looked at them crossly himself. "Hey Doc's, he's out cold. You gonna help him?" Duo said, crossing his arms and tapping his booted foot.   
  
"Huh? Oh! I didn't notice him before! Is he the one who was comatose for something like six months?" one of the medics asked as he and the other medics knelt down to examine Heero.  
  
"Yeah. That's him. Now what's wrong with him?" Duo answered angrily.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked as he stepped through the doorway. His long brown bangs hung over his face, masking any concern for his fellow Gundam pilot; if there even was any. Quatre though, had also arrived and seemed very concerned. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"Well, he seems to be unhurt, just a little tired. I think he has been under a lot of stress lately. Has he been given any upsetting news, or been pushed too far?" a different medic explained. He looked up, his eyes obviously tired themselves.  
  
"Well," started Quatre, "I sort of yelled at him earlier. You see, I heard him mumble something about Relena, so I told him how she was, and then I got angry with him and started yelling. He seemed okay when I stormed out but maybe what I said did effect him…" Quatre looked at the deck plates in shame. "I'm sorry. He just makes me so angry with his perfectly straight face when there is no need for it. I wanted him to understand how Relena feels right now; I wanted to see some recognition on his face, but nothing would show. Nothing at all. I lost my cool and now look what happened." Quatre turned and pushed himself out the door, hot tears of shame streaming down his face. He almost ran into Noin, Sally, and Wue-fei as they turned the corner to inspect the emergency.  
  
***  
  
You just hit me with the truth  
Now girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me  
And now I really come to see  
That life would be much better once you're gone  
  
***  
  
"Quatre? What's wrong? Quatre!" Noin yelled after him. "What was that all about?" she asked her companions as they floated into Heero Yuy's quarters.   
  
"Duo, what happened to Heero? And why is Quatre so upset?" Sally Po asked, her tan colored hair pulled back in a loose braid. "What happened, Duo!"  
  
"Well, it started like this…" Duo said, as he began to relay what he had heard and what Quatre had said. After the story had been told, and Noin had left to console Quatre along with Trowa, the medics removed Heero to the infirmary for transfer to a better facility on Colony 001. He would most likely be placed with his family again, according to the medics.   
  
After the medics had left, Noin called Trowa and Duo to join her in the main lounge. "Well, what do you want? Can we get on with this?" commented Wue-fei, who was reclined in a chair, with his hands behind his head and his black hair pulled into a short ponytail. "There are better things to do than sit here with a woman…"  
  
Sally Po walked through the door. "Well, Wue-fei, we're here to talk about the Sank Kingdom."   
  
Wue-fei sat straight up at the sound of Sally Po's voice. "Well, I suppose that is worth while." he answered, calmly. He shot her a small smile. Sally smiled in return, knowing how rare his smiles were.  
  
Sally came over and sat in the chair beside Wue-fei. "Now, as I was saying, we're here to talk about the Sank Kingdom. Quatre isn't here because he needed some sleep and he just fell asleep.   
  
Anyway, the problem with the Sank Kingdom is this: Relena is so young and Romefellar is becoming angry. They are planning an invasion that could start any day now." she explained, her tone of voice incredibly grave. "We need to find out when and where the invasion is going to happen and prevent it. We can't let Relena and the Sank Kingdom collapse. They are a bright light in Romefellar's shadows. We must help them."  
  
"Can you tell us any assumptions, Sally?" asked a tired Quatre, standing in the door. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes were rimmed red from crying. He came and sat down his tan slacks wrinkled, his brown vest missing, and the collar of his white shirt was twisted.   
  
"Quatre, you should be sleeping. You need some rest…" Noin started, but was interrupted by Quatre's smile.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here because I need to be. Heero is in no condition to help Relena, so I will have to protect her for him again." he explained to a hesitant Noin. "Please, continue Sally."  
  
"Very well. To answer your question, I have the assumption that they would be attacking from first the sea and then the mountains. As you said, Quatre, Heero can't help us, and Duo should be here any time now. I believe Heero would want you to protect Relena directly, which would mean you would be based in front of the institution, where Relena would most likely be. I don't believe they would try and destroy her, but in case they do we can…" and the planning continued, with Duo getting a recap when he arrive from escorting Heero and the medics to Colony 001.  
  
***  



	3. Awaken

Part Three: Awaken  
  
***  
  
Relena awoke in the morning to the sound of hushed voices outside her door. She quietly crept to the door and pressed her ear to it. Outside she could identify two voices. One of the voices, sounding male, said, "As I was saying, I heard that OZ and Romefellar are planning an attack."   
  
The other voice, a female, said, "Really? That's scary. I don't want a battle."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I think they are here just for Ms. Relena. And of course, the Gundams will come to her aide. You know, supposedly one of the Gundam pilots li--" he was cut off by one of Relena's twin doors swinging open.  
  
"Where did you hear that about OZ and Romefellar?" she demanded.  
  
"I--I--" he stammered, putting up his hands in compliance. "It's just a rumor, really, Ms. Relena. I just heard it from a friend."  
  
Relena raced down the corridor in her nightgown to Noin's office. She pushed in, only to find that Noin and Quatre both were gone. "Where are they?" she asked. "Where are they?" She yelled, as her panic mounted.  
  
"Miss Relena, Noin and Mr. Winner have gone to outer space to meet with the other Gundam pilots." Paegan explained, attracted to the office by her shouts.  
  
"But--but--but why?" She asked, collapsing to her knees. "Quatre was going to protect me. He said he was. He said he was doing it for--for--for Heero." She said, her tears beginning to fall. "Oh, Paegan. I miss him so much. I want him here now. But I'll never see him again. Ever." She murmured, clinging to Paegan, who had knelt beside her to offer comfort.  
  
"There there. Everything will turn out all right. Just you wait and see. Now, tell me what has you so spooked." Paegan offered. He gently brushed her hair, comforting her until she calmed down enough to tell him what she had heard.  
  
***  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
***  
  
Blue eyes opened to find themselves staring into those of a young woman. Her blue eyes lit up in excitement as she realized he was awake. "Aliana?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Oh good, you haven't lost your memory again. So tell me, Japa, what happened to make you this upset?" She asked, her dark brown hair falling across her arms as she leaned forward on his bed.   
  
"Well, first of all, I don't want to be called Japa. I wasn't raised as that. Call me Heero. And, as for your question..." and so he began to explain the events leading up to his bout of unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye   
Bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
  
***  
  
"Oh Japa. Why get yourself worked up? It's not your fault. You didn't shoot yourself, you know." she reasoned.  
  
"Well, that's true. But Relena has always believed in me. She has never given up on me before. Never." He answered sadly, his expression forlorn.  
  
"Oh Japa--I mean Heero. Don't worry about it. She'll get over it. Bye the way, you never did tell me exactly what you did to knock yourself out." Aliana said, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Well, I was angry with myself, and my emotions were taking control. I fell to my knees and when I went to lie on my side, I hit my head on a corner of my desk. It wouldn't have even fazed me if I hadn't have been so upset and stressed." Heero answered, sitting up in bed. "Can I go back to Peacemillion now?"  
  
Aliana put on a pout-like expression. "Do you have to? Mother would like you to stay for dinner. She wants to introduce you to some friends of hers." Aliana pleaded.  
  
"Oh all right. Just let me call Duo and tell him I'm awake if he needs me." Heero said, tossing off the bed covers and walking to the wall communicator. He buzzed Peacemillion and left the notice for Duo. "Okay, let's go eat."  
  
"First, Heero, you have to change. You are not wearing that for this dinner. You have to look nice. Dressy. Now follow me..." Aliana said, grabbing Heero by the arm and dragging him to the nearest store that had formal wear.  
  
*** 


	4. Startling News

Part Four: Startling News  
  
***  
  
Heero and Aliana trudged through store after store until she found something that Heero would wear. After that, they returned home to prepare for dinner.   
  
"Japa! Aliana! The guests are arriving! Come down here at once!" Their mother, Carrie, yelled. She wore a stunning blue dress, with her jet-black hair tied up in a tight bun. "Come and greet the guests!"  
  
"Yes, Mother." The children answered.  
  
Heero came downstairs in a black sleeveless tunic and black slacks. His hair was tousled and wild looking as usual. He stepped into the main room and bowed, introducing himself as "Heero Yuy." His mother looked at him curiously. "Japa, that's not your name." she said to him.  
  
"Mother," he replied with a small smile, "It is my name. I grew up as Heero Yuy, remember?" he glanced at the guests, noting how cautious they were towards him.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Yuy, but aren't you a Gundam pilot?" one plump old woman asked. She eyed him curiously.  
  
Heero looked at her, and shot her one of his patented death glares. She recoiled back. "Yes. But we are not here to discuss me, I believe. If I'm correct, we're here for a party. Today, I'm regular Heero Yuy, not the Gundam pilot."  
  
"Of c-c-course. I should've known." the old woman replied.  
  
"Japa..." his mother growled warningly. "Stop scaring the guests!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother." he answered. That never would have scared Relena. She's given up on me...Have I really signed myself off? Heero thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
Don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye bye  
I'm checking out, I'm signing off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough  
  
***  
  
Relena watched the students file out of the classroom for lunch. They all seem so sweet and completely oblivious to what might be happening if the rumor if invasion is true. Relena thought to herself, silently frowning.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Relena?" Paegan said, walking through the door to the classroom she was presently seated in. "You have a call."  
  
"I'm coming, Paegan." she answered as she stood. She walked down the hall to her office to take the call. She picked up the message and said, "Yes? This is Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Miss Relena, I am Duke Dermail of the Romefellar Foundation. I have some interesting news for you." said the duke.  
  
"Really? Then tell me, for I need to return to class." she answered warily.  
  
"First, I would like my granddaughter, Dorothy Catalonia, removed from the Sank Kingdom. And second, I would like you to surrender." he said, with a tight smile.  
  
"Surrender? For what reason? We aren't at war..." she looked at the duke in shock. "You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Princess Relena Peacecraft and the Sank Kingdom, we have declared war. You are the target Miss Relena." Duke Dermail said, smiling, as he terminated the link.  
  
"Paegan! Paegan! Evacuate the institution! Warn the people! Romefellar is going to attack!" Relena ordered.  
  
"Yes Miss Relena!" Paegan said as he hurried off to execute his orders.  
  
Oh Heero, where are you when I need you? she thought sadly. Heero...  
  
***  
  
Don't wanna be your fool in this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind  
(Bye bye bye)  
I don't wanna make it tough  
(Make it tough)  
But I had enough  
(Bye bye)  
And it ain't no lie  
  
***  
  
Heero sat straight up in his chair. "Relena..." he mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something, Heero?" Aliana asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing." he glanced down at his plate. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make a phone call."  
  
There were nods of approval and he took the stair two at a time to get to his room. He buzzed Peacemillion. "Let me talk to Howard or one of the Gundam pilots." he ordered in his icy tone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, the Gundam pilots aren't here. And Howard is working on one of the Taurus'..." the communications officer explained.  
  
"I don't care! Get me Howard, now!" he yelled, causing his mother and sister to come upstairs.  
  
"Heero--" his sister started, but was cut off by Heero's warning glare.  
  
"Yes, sir." the officer said, deciding against arguing with Heero Yuy. He transferred Heero to Howard in the repair bay.  
"Hello? Who is it? I'm busy!" Howard asked. Behind him was a row of white Taurus suits, waiting to be manned and fought in.  
  
"It's Heero. Is there a problem with Relena?" he asked immediately.  
  
"Well..." Howard said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong with Relena!" he shouted. This caused more guests to drift upstairs.   
  
"Okay. okay. The Sank Kingdom is under attack and Relena is the main target." Howard told him. The guests in the room gasped.  
  
Heero's look turned from craze and upset to pure determination. "Patch me through to Wing." he said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." he said. He put the connection through. "Zero. Wake up." Heero said to the non existent figure in the cockpit. Lights started up inside at Heero's beckoning. "Good. Come and get me." the connection terminated as Wing Zero took off.  
  
"Mother, Aliana, guests. I have to leave. Wing Zero is on his way here. I have to protect Relena Peacecraft." Heero explained as he ran outside. Wing Zero landed in front of the glass flat where he was and admitted him to the cockpit. "Goodbye." he said to the people gathered below.   
  
Heero and Wing Zero took off for the Sank Kingdom, hopefully in time for Heero to save his beloved Relena.  
  
*** 


	5. The Battle

Part Five: The Battle  
  
***  
  
All of the frightened students filed out of the institution to head for shelter. Relena stood in her office, not among them, watching the fear emanating. She herself was scared, for she knew she was the target. She knew that in her life there would be no calm, only constant bickering over the value of peace and how to get there. And she knew that her life would not be a real life for she would always have the threat of death and loss. She would never be rid of her so-called life.   
  
Relena sighed, a fearful and sad tear escaping to slide down her face. "We will not survive this. The Gundams will not come, I know it. Heero--Heero will not come." she croaked as she began to sob, terrified of what was to come in this battle that would be waged before her eyes.   
  
***  
  
Heero and Wing Zero rocketed into the atmosphere. It had taken Heero two hours to make it this far. The two hours had been agonizingly long. Please, let me be there in time to save her... Heero thought. Oh, please...  
  
***  
  
"Hey Quatre, are we gonna make it in time?" Duo asked, he was seconded then by Wue-fei and Trowa. He glanced at the proximity gage inside Deathscythe's cockpit.  
  
"I don't know. According to Sally Po onboard Peacemillion, it's already started. We need to kick in some extra thrust!" Quatre answered, a determined, but sad tone to his voice. Duo and the others could just imagine the forlorn look in his limpid blue eyes. "Let us hope we do..."  
  
"Integrity will prevail!" Wue-fei added with confidence. "We fight for justice, and we are just! We shall succeed!"  
  
"Ditto!" yelled Duo into the com with the sound of his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"We'll do it. We'll do it for the ones we love." Trowa commented to the others. "Katherine..." he mumbled.  
  
"Heildi..." Duo said.  
  
"Dorothy..." Quatre murmured, too quiet for the others to hear.  
  
"Sally..." Wue-fei finally answered.  
  
"Sally!" The other pilots exclaimed in surprise. "You've got it for Sally Po?" they questioned him excitedly.  
  
Little did they now, but as their moral grew, their Gundams will to prevail grew with it.  
  
***  
  
Relena heard a chain of loud explosions. When she looked, she saw the mobile dolls being blown to smithereens. She watched in awe as someone began to fight for her kingdom. Someone was fighting for her. Who is that? she thought to herself. Who are you? Show yourself...  
  
And then it showed. It loomed large over the destruction it was reeking, standing right in front of her. A large white suit with wings, and details the colors red, yellow, and blue. It's green eyes flashed at her. "Heero!" she yelled in surprise.  
  
***  
  
"We made it!" the Gundam pilots yelled. "What the--" they cut themselves off from saying anything more as they watched Wing Zero cut down a section of a mobile doll unit.  
  
"Heero!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
***  
  
Heero spun and twirled his fusion energy saber, slicing a mobile doll. The doll fell in two pieces, the top half falling onto another doll, destroying both, and the second half falling and exploding, taking with it three more dolls too close to the blast to survive.   
  
Heero attacked the OZ and Romefellar troops with pure zeal, and he destroyed more than half of them before the other Gundams showed themselves. He still continued to fight when the other Gundams showed up. If they were hailing him, he couldn't hear them; he had turned off his com incase Relena or someone else tried to contact him during battle.  
  
***  
  
"Heero, answer me! Heero!" Relena yelled into the com desperately. She had to know if that was Heero. She had to know if he was awake. "Heero!"  
  
"It's no use, Princess Relena." came a voice over the com. "This is Quatre reporting. We've tried to contact him many times. I think he has the com-link turned off."  
  
"But it is Heero Yuy?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena. It's him." answered Quatre. "I can't talk. Quatre out."  
  
***  
  
Relena, after this is over, I will not come and see you. I will not go near you. Heero mentally ordered himself. She will not take hold. She has given up on you, remember? Stay away...Don't hurt her...But leaving hurts...  
  
***  
  
Oh, Heero. Don't leave again so soon. Come and talk to me. Show me how you've changed... Relena mentally begged.  
  
***  
  
The battle ended. Four of the Gundam pilots disembarked to speak with Miss Peacecraft. As they started forward, they all turned into the sudden wind that was created by the landing of a mobile suit. Wing Zero had just landed. But, they wondered, would Heero come out?  
  
***  
  
Heero sat inside Wing Zero watching Relena. She was staring at his mobile suit with a strange look in her eyes. She looked...hungry. Desperate, even. He stared back at her even though she couldn't see him. He saw her glance in acknowledgement as the other pilots walked up to her. But she turned and stood there staring once more, as did the other pilots. Heero sighed in frustration. Wing Zero made a short comment as of his own personal feelings towards Relena. Heero snorted. "Zero, you don't know what you are talking about. Relena is dangerous. She is always in the way, she's annoying, she's smart, she's beautiful...oh no..." Heero trailed off, realizing his mistake the moment he made it. Wing Zero started laughing at him. The lights in the cockpit blinked happily and the Gundam actually shook. "Stop! I'll go talk to her, alright?" Heero asked. The Gundam answered with a simple yes. Heero grumbled something about intelligent machines being a pain as he opened the cockpit. Heero stepped out onto the open platform that folds down from beneath the main cockpit cover. He looked down at the ground where the five figures were standing.  
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled as she ran towards his Gundam. The first thing he did was take a step back, but then he somehow lost his balance and almost fell to the ground, except he had the handle that lowered him down gently in his hand. He glared up at Zero, sure that he had caused the fall. "Heero!" Relena shouted again, bringing his attention back around. He turned just as she tackled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, almost suffocating him.  
  
"Hello...Relena. I thought you'd given up on me." Heero answered. He quirked an eyebrow at the girl whose head was lying on his chest and whose arms were draped comfortably around his neck.  
  
"Never..." she mumbled. She looked up at him as he pulled away, and was rewarded with a rare treat. Heero Yuy smiled at her.  
  
***  
  
Bye bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
Don't wanna be your fool  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye bye bye  
Bye bye  
  
*** 


End file.
